The Escape
by Gray Del
Summary: Willow works hard to live, but at the brink of death a man her age saves her. What will come with it? As she makes alliances and enemies, will they escape this universe, or perish inside it? Rated T because I'm me.
1. Tallbirds and Saviors

Willow sighs before looking around her camp.

Maxwell, the man that sent her into this universe, has turned her life upside down.

It all started three weeks ago. She was absentmindedly flicking her lighter on and off as she sat on her bed, thinking. Due to her love for fire, she never had many friends growing up. She was completely fine with that and found a love for drawing and contemplating the universe. One day she was listening to her radio when a voice came through, crackling and low.

"Say Pal, go on outside." It said.

The curiosity ate Willow's stomach until she got up and went outside.

Her home, a simple cottage in the middle of no where, turned hazy and her knees buckled before it all went black.

She woke up in the middle of a forest with strange creatures and plants surrounding her.

She quickly made a fire pit and got some food to survive, and has lived here ever since.

Her camp, a rundown mediocre fire pit and a bed roll, is cluttered with random things she doesn't need.

The food stock ran out a day ago, making her stomach shrink to almost nothing.

Absolutely desperate, she runs off to the tallbird's nest and steals the egg before running as fast as she can.

The bird almost immediately notices the disappearance of the egg and races after Willow.

She nicks Willow's back and causes her to stumble, but gets up quickly. Unfortunately thats all the bird needed because it takes her leg in between it's beak and drags her down.

Willow screams as she grabs for her lighter.

Her leg bleeds heavily as the tallbird digs its claws into her calf.

She refuses to scream and bites her tongue as she continues to search for her lighter.

Suddenly a rock hits the side of the birds head and it turns to see a man around Willow's age.

His dark black hair sticks up and reminds Willow of flames, and has dark bags under his eyes.

He hits the bird again and runs as it follows him.

The egg slips from Willow's fingers with a crack as she grabs her leg and presses her palm against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

A human. Willow saw another human! She twists her body to find him hitting the bird with a spear. How'd he get that?

He finishes it off quickly and heads over to her.

"Stay still." He instructs, grabbing saulve out of a backpack.

She can only nod and lean back, letting her hands off the wound.

He puts it on her wound and she grits her teeth and mutters," My God, Maxwell you are dead."

He looks at her.

"Maxwell sent you here too?" He asks, putting pressure on her wound.

"Well the Easter Bunny didn't!" She says sarcastically.

He frowns.

"Seems like Maxwell's been busy. I saw a different group yesterday."

"There are others?" Willow gets out as he presses even harder.

"Lots." He mutters, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She yelps in pain as he releases her calf fast, letting the cool autumn air sting the wound.

"Sorry." he says quickly before putting a couple bandages around her leg.

She sighs in relief and he helps her up.

"Wilson." He supplies, holding his hand out.

"Willow." she replies, taking his hand and shaking it twice before they walk off.

He leads her in the opposite direction of her camp as they talk.

She decides he's not crazy and follows him without hesitation.

He leads her down a few trails and they stop at a giant camp site.

Three tents look back at them with a large fire pit in the middle and a giant machine next to a crock pot.

Her mouth hangs slightly agape and he smiles slightly.

"Wendy, I found you a friend!" He calls.

"But I already have Abigail." a girly voice calls back.

"I think you'll like her." he says.

As he said 'Her' something crashed inside the tent and a girl with blonde hair and large eyes comes out and faces Willow.

"Oh. My. ABIGAIL!" She cries happily, pouncing on Willow, making her topple to the ground with a shriek.

"Wendy, she's injured!" Wilson says quickly as Wendy's exited figure presses her weight on the bandaged calf.

Willow sucks in a breath as pain spikes up her side.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She cries, jumping off her calf.

"It's fine." Willow groans, leaning over her legs. "It only felt really bad, I'll live."

Wendy chuckles nervously before backing up. "Uh, yeah." she sprints to one of the tents.

Willow laughs under her breath as she gets up, ignoring her searing side.

"So, you said there are others?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I saw a librarian and a robot together, along with a mime and a tough man." He says.

"Weird combinations." Willow ponders.

He nods in agreement and takes her to one of the tents.

"You can stay here for now. Tell me, what happened?" he asks, his charcoal eyes lighting up in excitement, reminding Willow with fire.

She allows a small smile to graze her lips. "I ran out of food, got desperate. I guess desperation become stupidity."

He chuckles slightly as he grabs some more bandages from a small table in the tent.

"Nice camp." she comments as he takes off her soaked bandages, ignoring the dripping blood coming off of it.

"Thanks. When I found Wendy I worked harder for her to live here without getting hurt." he says simply, putting more bandages on her left calf.

"Um, if I'm a nuisance I can just go-" Willow starts, pointing her thumb toward the door.

"Nonsense! I haven't seen Wendy that happy since I found her!" He buts in with a gigantic smile. "She is but a young girl, I'm afraid. She loves company from girls, somethings that I just can't give her."

Willow smiles at his father like tone.

"Well, if you insist." she nods, helping him with her bandages.

Wendy watches this scene with a floating Abigail beside her from behind the fire pit.

"They'll love each other soon." Abigail observes.

"I'm thinking mom and dad as nicknames to embarrass them." Wendy muses, watching as Wilson helps her up with a kind gaze.

"Oh yeah, totally!" Abigail agrees, giggling like a school girl.

They smile and nod at each other before Abigail disappears back into her flower.

Wendy walks back to her tent like nothing happened with a giant smile on her face.

Willow and Wilson watch her leave as they forget their entwined hands.

"Hey Wendy." Wilson calls.

"Yes Dad?" she asks, poking her head out of the tent and grinning at their hands.

"Why don't you hang out with Willow for a while, I have to go out spider hunting." he says.

"Sure, I'll hang out with Mom."

They both turn red and acknowledge their hands before pulling away, turning a dark scarlet color.

Wendy smiles before walking over to Willow and dragging her to her tent.

Willow lets a small smile over to Wilson before she disappears behind the tent flap.

**You might be wondering, My Lovelies, why this is not Percy Jackson.**

**I fell in love with Don't Starve, I'm sorry!**

**This is a different writing style I usually use, as you can see, but I dare you, no DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU, to write me a one shot about Willow and Wilson and send it to me.**

**I don't care if it's terrible, I'll read it, PROMISE!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	2. Alliances and Drawing

Wendy excitedly grabs some papyrus and charcoal.

Willow watches her as she grasps the paper and pencils.

"Let's draw." she says, her whole body smiling.

Willow nods at her and lets a small smile slip on her lips.

Wendy gives her a small stack of paper and a piece of charcoal.

The burnt tree smell wafers in the air and Willow smiles at the thought of burning the trees.

She slowly starts to draw a flame licking a piece of wood in a small pit, stones surrounding the flames.

She continues with tree stumps as stools and drawing three figures on the stools.

She soon realizes she's drawing Wendy, Wilson, and herself.

She quickly draws Wendy with her puffy pigtails and red rose in the side of her hair with her giant blue eyes, so light they look almost white. She draws Wilson's flame like hair and charcoal eyes, along with herself in her curly pigtails and almost sad expression that she wears everyday.

She continues to shade and shape things when she hears Wendy gasp.

She turns to Wendy to see her already wide eyes almost reach her ears.

"That's SO good! Can I.. uh, keep it?" she asks hesitantly.

Willow smile and writes her initials on the side before handing it to her.

Wendy giggles and places it next to her bed mat.

Wilson comes back, covered in red marks and spider fluid, making both the girls wrinkle their noses.

"I'm afraid it wasn't one of my most successful trips." he says sadly, messing with the strap of his backpack.

"Ya' think, Sherlock?" Wendy teases, making a giggle escape Willow's lips.

Wilson smirks evilly at a laughing Willow, making her stop and look at him.

"Come here Willow." he opens his arms for a hug.

Her eyes widen. "No way!"

He smirks and steps forward.

She thinks quickly, flipping over him and races out of the tent.

He stands dazed for a minute before smirking.

"So that's how it's going to be, 'eh?"

This is how Wilson ended up chasing a screaming Willow around camp until the sun goes into the middle of the sky.

He finally catches her and holds her tight.

"Ah, GROSS!" she squeals, trying to get out of his grip.

He smiles. "Need a shower?"

Before she can register what happened he throws her in the river near the camp.

She comes out with soaked pigtails and a surprised look written all over her face.

He laughs, clutching his sides for support.

She grins before grabbing his arms and yanking back, making him topple into the water besides her while she laughs so hard her face turns red from lack of oxygen.

He comes out with a frown. "Well played miss."

His hair, once wet and laying over his ears, sticks back up in the flames.

"How does that work?" Willow asks curiously, ruffling his hair.

"Genetics I suppose. Not like I would know." he says.

She gives him a look of confusion until he sighs.

"Never knew my family. I got shipped off as a scientific experiment. Apparently I was so smart as a child I could pass fourth grade in my second year of life."

She looks at him in awe.

Then she smacks herself.

"My lighter!"

She reaches for her lighter.

"Please don't stop burning!" She pleads, flickering it.

He looks at it in curiosity.

"You brought a lighter into this universe?"

"I had it in my pocket when I came here." she says, still messing with the lighter.

"Here." he holds out his palm.

She hesitates before giving him the lighter.

He shakes it and about half a gallon of water comes out of it before he tries the flame.

It blazes in front of him, showing his triumphant smile.

They look up at the setting sun before racing back to the camp.

"Look who's back from their Honeymoon." Wendy jokes, messing with Abigail's flower.

They both glare at her and say," WE DIDN'T GO ON A HONEYMOON!"

"So you will?" Wendy shoots back.

They both groan and shake their heads before sitting next to her and lighting the fire quickly as night engulfs the land around them.

They look over at the other side of the world to see the light of a fire and hear screaming.

"Looks like others aren't getting along well." Wilson observes.

Willow nods. "Why don't we meet them?"

Wendy and Wilson look at her as if she said Santa was her dad.

"Maybe we can find a way out of here if we meet them. Work together." she states.

"Interesting." Wilson says, running his hand over his stubble.

"Then tomorrow you guys can meet people." Wendy says.

"Why not you?" Willow asks.

"I'm going to summon Abigail." she replies.

"Yeah, about that, who is Abigail?" Willow asks, turning to Wilson.

"Her dead twin sister. That flower," he points to the flower Wendy cradled in her arms," is her life source. She comes out once in a couple days until she dies, going back to the flower. You have to kill something near her for her to appear."

Willow nods slowly, still processing what the scientist said.

"Well, I can go over to the mime dude and his burly friend, since I hear one voice that is screaming, and you find the librarian and the robot." Willow says.

"Okay." he nods in agreement.

They sit in silence as they watch the fire.

Wendy's stomach growls and she turns pink. "Sorry."

Wilson looks up at the moon. "It's fine. We haven't eaten since this morning. What about you Willow?"

She looks down at her shoes. "Yesterday afternoon."

They stare at her. "You haven't eaten in over a day?"

"Yeah, ran out." she says simply.

"Wendy, go get the jam and carrots.' Wilson instructs.

Wendy nods before racing over to a hidden fridge.

Wilson and Willow exchange glances as if they're talking.

Wilson's seems to ask 'A whole day?'

She nods and plays with her thumbs.

He moves her chin to face him.

"That's bad." he says aloud.

"What, no!" She says, no trace of sarcasm in her voice. "It's perfectly fine. I did that before today anyways."

He stares at her. "That's not normal."

"Yeah well, neither am I."

"Explain." he says.

She sighs. She never told anyone this before.

She takes one of her hands and shoves it into the flames.

He yelps as the fire makes a path for her arm.

"Fascinating." he says after a while.

She sighs again and pulls her arm out.

Wendy comes back with a spring in her step.

"Here you go, Dad." she says.

"Why do you call me that?" Wilson asks, taking the food from her and splitting it into three plates.

"It's called a nickname Sherlock." she says simply before sitting next to Willow.

"Yeah, and why did you call me Mom?" Willow asks.

"You guys seem like you're married, even though you've known each other less than a day." Wendy shrugs as Wilson hands her some food.

They turn pink and eat in silence.

Willow eachs the slowest, as if it will disappear if she eats too fast.

When they finish Wendy goes to bed while Wilson and Willow sit and watch the flames.

Willow smiles at the flames as they light up her dark eyes.

Wilson watches her in fascination and he feels his heart flutter at her dazzling smile.

He shakes the thought out of his mind before standing up.

"I'm going to go back to my tent. Yours is the farthest to the right." he states.

She only nods, her eyes never leaving the fire.

"Goodnight Willow."

"Goodnight Wilson."

She watches the fire as it turns smaller and as it's only a flicker of light she stands up and walks back to her tent.

She sees a pair of white eyes in the dark but shrugs it off, having seen it for days.

~0~

Willow wakes up to Wilson's face hovering over hers.

Due to instinct she flips him over her and sits on top him, pinning his arms quickly.

He laughs and says," Morning Willow."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she says quickly, letting him up.

"It's fine miss, ready to go look for some people?" he grins.

"Totally." she sighs, stretching.

They walk out to see Wendy putting the flower down besides a caged rabbit.

"Bye guys!" She says happily.

"Bye!" they call in usion before disappearing into the deep forest.

"I'm sorry." Wendy says to the frightened bunny before slitting its throat.

The blood drips on Abigail's flower and Abigails stilhout comes out of it.

She soon turns into a almost identical version of her sister besides the color in her cheeks and the happy smile, replaced by a grimace.

"Hey Wendy, hows my troublemaker?" she asks, soon smiling and ruffling her hair.

They laugh and talk while Wilson and Willow silently slip through the forest.

They nod goodbye before Willow goes in the direction of the screaming of last night.

She see's the ashes of the old fire and two bed rolls laid out.

"Um, hello?" she asks, looking around the area.

Silence.

She shrugs and turns to leave.

A war cry can be heard and the birds fly away as Willow's soon tackled.

"Woah!" She yells as he flips her around.

She sees a big burly man with a mustache and lots of muscle.

"I got 'er, Wes." the man says.

A man with a white face and black and white shirt, who must be Wes, nods.

"Names Wolfgang, whatcha want? We saw you about to die back that their bird and then, POOF, gone." he says, his voice layered thick with an accent.

"Can you, uh, get off my calf?" she asks, her calf's wound reopening and blood pouring onto the white bandages.

"Not 'till you tell us how you n' your life escaped Missy." he says pressing on her calf harder, making tears prick her eyes.

"A friend." she says simply.

He presses harder and she almost screams in pain but he covers her mouth as she screams.

"Who was ya' friend there?" he asks.

"His names Wilson." she gets out, muffled by his palm.

"And who," he presses so hard you can hear her screams over his hand," is Wilson?"

"He's a human, duh." she says, still able to be sarcastic and rude despite what's happening.

He gets off her calf and she sighs in relief.

"I came here to ask if we can alliance to get out of here, since we all hate Maxwell, but since you reopened my wound, I don't really like you anymore." she sighs, getting up and ignoring Wolfgang's hand.

"Sorry Missy, we just 'ssumed you 'r a creation of that their Maxwell." he says, sheepishly smiling.

She glances at Wes who looks just as sheepish.

"Well, if you want an alliance, I assume you know where we camp?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

They both nod and she sighs.

"Farewell Missy." Wolfgang calls as she turns around and walks away.

Wes only waves at her retreating figure.

Meanwhile Wilson made no process, hearing her screams and shrugging it off as a bird.

He walks back and meets her limping figure.

She trips over a rock going over to him and he catches her quickly.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Met Wes and Wolfgang." she says. "They didn't really like me."

He puts on of her arms around his neck and puts one of his arms around her waist as they walk back to camp.

"I couldn't find so much as a footprint of the robot and librarian. They're good." he says in awe.

She only sighs and presses her hand against the soaked bandage.

"We should fix that." he observes as the clearing comes into view.

"No." she says sarcastically.

He chuckles as they walk over to her tent and he grabs the scarce amount of bandages left.

He wraps the rest of them around her leg.

"I got some silk, I'll make some more tonight." he decides as she helps him tie the end of the bandages together.

He gets up and offers her a hand.

She gladly takes it and they walk over to Wendy's room.

"Wendy?" Wilson says, knocking on the wooden pole.

"Come in." she says cheerfully.

They walk in to see her looking at Willow's drawing with Abigail.

Wendy smiles wide at Willow. "See Abigail, she made this drawing."

Abigail smiles at Willow. "You're very good."

"Um, thanks. You must be the twin sister, Abigail." Willow says.

"Indeed." she nods, putting out her hand.

"Um, won't my hand go through yours?"

She smiles. "You're the only one who wasn't fallen for it. I would've thought Wilson would have…"

"But you look like a solid figure!" He complains, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Willow giggles and pokes his arm. "Nice sciencing their."

He scowls in defeat. "I suppose I could've remembered she is a ghost, but COME ON!"

Willow laughs and slings a lazy arm over his shoulders. "Lighten up, Sherlock, I almost did that."

Abigail giggles. "You were right with the nicknames Wendy."

They turn to her. "Does EVERYONE know about those?" they say in usion, sighing after.

"And you were right about them talking at the same time." Abigail observes.

They both throw their hands up in the air in frustration and then look at each other.

"Stop copying me!" they both scream.

They both do this for a good three minutes until Wilson puts his hand over Willow's mouth and she simply sighs.

Later they all sit at the fire pit as Willow lights the fire with her lighter.

They hear a war cry in the distance and Willow mutters," Oh no." and holds her calf protectively in one arm and hugs Wilson's arm in the other.

"Is this Wolfgang and Wes?" Wilson asks.

"Yep." she sighs.

Wendy watches the forest rustle as the screams get louder.

"Oh god." Abigail mutters. "It's adult talking time Wendy, lets go."

She quickly nods and they race to the tents.

"Traitors." Willow mutters.

Wolfgang bursts through the woods into the clearing with a fumbling Wes behind, tripping on twigs and rocks.

"Missy, is this 'er that Wilson man you 'r talkin' 'bout?" he asks.

"Yes Wolfgang." she sighs.

"We came f'r that their alliance you 'r talkin' an' speakin' with."

"Mhm, well remember I said I don't really like you after you broke my wound open." she says.

"We done said we is er' sorry 'bout that, ain't we Wes?" he turns to the mime, his makeup smeared and his cheek bleeding.

He nods tiredly.

"I SUPPOSE we can talk." she sighs, slipping her arms out of her calf and Wilson's arm and twiddles her thumbs.

"Thank your missy, you is kind." he nods before they sit on the opposite log.

"Mhm, now why do you need an alliance with us?" she asks, reminding Wilson of a lawyer. "After all, you have a campground, each other, and it shouldn't be a problem with food considering you could tackle me so easily."

"Well, we don't get along well, our campgrounds 'er beaten up, and food ain't as easy as you youngins might think."

"Well, if you help us in equal equivalent, say we make you guys a tent, you help us hunt, then will this work?"

Wilson stares in amazement at her words.

"Yes Missy, I think it must en' work with us, right Wes?" he says, turning to the mime.

He nods quickly as he tries to get a branch out of his hair.

"We must tell ya' though, they're 're more of us humans than you all think."

"How many more?" Willow asks, raising an eyebrow.

"How many do you all know 'bout?"

"Four besides us three, and not counting you it would be two." Wilson buts in.

He sighs at them.

"There is, not countin' us a' course, five 'ther people."

They gape at his words and stare at each other.

"Five?" they both breath, looking back at him.

"Yes." he says sadly. "An' it grows more 'vryday."

"Oh my god. He's imprisoned this many people? I'm going to kill him." Willow says angrily.

Wilson puts an arm around her waist and squeezes her comfortingly.

"Well then, we must meet 'em sometime, eh?" Wolfgang says.

Willow nods.

"You guys can have my tent for tonight, I'm going to stay up tonight."

"You is kind missy." Wolfgang says before Wes drags him to the tent.

Wilson and Willow sit in silence for a while until Wilson says he's going to go make some bandages.

She nods and continues to stare at the fire.

A twig cracks and she looks up at the mans smiling face.

"Maxwell." she growls.

"Yes, Love?" he asks with a smirk.

**Hello My Lovelies!**

**I hope you like the long chapters!**

**BYEE!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	3. The Kidnapping

She looks at Maxwell in disgust and hatred.

"How could you do this to so many people?" she whispers.

"I got bored." he smirks.

She grits her teeth. "You were BORED?"

"You should know. When you're bored you light things on fire."

"Thats not true." she says, clenching her hands.

"You know, you really should fuel that fire."

She shudders, thinking what happened the last time she sat in darkness. Unimaginable pain raced through her veins and she only saw blackness as she fumbled for her lighter.

She quickly puts more wood in the fire and ignores Maxwell's smirking figure as she throws the logs into the fire.

"Mad, Love?" he asks innocently, his british accent making Willow want to tear his head off.

"No." she says simply. He grabs her arm while she throws the last log in.

"Let me go." she tugs hard.

"You remember the pain you felt when you touched the darkness? It's not the dark, it's what's inside." he says, walking toward the darkness.

She tugs harder as he inches her arm toward the dark.

He throws her into the darkness and she sees the white eyes that have watched her so many times light up and an outline of a smile glows from the darkness, showing razor teeth.

She screams and runs from it, trying to find the camp.

It clamps it's teeth on her leg and she screams again as blood pours from her leg.

A hand grips her shirt and pulls her out and she turns to see Maxwell.

Before she can scream he puts a hand over her mouth. "Shh, they're sleeping. But that, that was Charlie. He watches in the shadows, waiting for you to come in them." he smirks.

"Let. Me. Go." she says against his palm.

He drops her like a ragdoll and disappears in thin air.

She examines her leg as it bruises and sighs, forcing it to work without limping.

I've used too many bandages already are her thoughts as she fumbles back to the log next to the fire and falls asleep, ignoring the pain in her leg.

~0~

Willow wakes up to snickering.

"I swear Wendy, what did you do…" she trails off as she sees two other people.

One has dark red hair and small almost white eyes. The other has light brown hair and a beard with a lumberjack like shirt.

She immediately sits up in the bed roll.

"Wilson?" she calls into the air, only to see beefalo and rabbit holes.

"You were right Woodie, she does like that scientist." the redhead snickers.

"Who are you?" Willow asks.

"Honey, it doesn't matter. You are our ticket to freedom. By that conversation you had with Maxwell you seem to deem his affections." The man, Woodie, says.

It takes a minute for Willow to process what he said.

"Wait, you're saying Maxwell likes me?" she bursts out laughing.

Then she looks down.

"Why am I in a dress?" she demands.

She is, indeed, in a dress. A long sleeve silk dress that goes just on the top of her feet, which are bare and are slightly blue.

"Your other clothes were soaked in blood." The redhead says. "Woodie here said to change you, but I refused. Eventually he won with a sentence that said 'Wigfrid, you would want me to do that to you.', so I agreed and changed ya."

Willow looks at her warily. "Where are my friends?"

"Other side of this world honey." Woodie says kindly.

"Okay, why does everyone nickname me? First miss and Mom, then Missy and Honey, and Maxwell's Love, like, WHY?"

"He calls everyone honey. But what IS your name?" Wigfrid asks.

"Does it matter? After all, I'm only a sacrifice anyways." Willow huffs, crossing her arms. "Wilson WILL come for me."

"It's nice you have someone who loves you as much as you love them." Woodie admires.

"We don't love each other, we are friends. He's loyal to his friends." she says, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well, whatever that is, it's strong." Wigfrid wrinkles her nose as the mention of love. Woodie looks at her happily.

Willow quickly analyzes the room. Oh God, she's starting to sound like Wilson. She sees one exit that's blocked by Woodie.

Great. She sighs loudly.

Meanwhile at their camp Wendy, Abigail, Wes, Wolfgang, and Wilson search the whole area for her.

"Where is she off to?" Wilson says angrily.

"Um, guys." Abigail croaks.

The walk over to see what she's looking at.

They see a blood trail go straight through the woods along with heavy footprints.

"Kidnapped?" Wendy asks.

"I think." Abigail sighs.

They all exchange looks before Wilson grabs some extra backpacks with supplies and hands them to everyone but Abigail and they race off to find Willow.

Willow sighs, bored out of her mind.

They left to go hunting and left her, leaving traps outside so she can't get three feet without exploding in a giant amount of body parts.

She searched through their items for paper, but found none.

Seriously, how can you have no paper?

She sighs again and sits down on the bedroll, stray straw pulled out of it and itching her bare feet. She pulls at the uncomfortable dress and looks around on the straw mat.

She starts humming 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow', bobbing her head as she continues to look.

Eventually she starts singing until her lungs scream for air, taking large gulps of precious oxygen.

She scans over the room once more and sees a small glint of silver hidden under a stack of straw. She quickly scoots over to it and finds a hidden shaving blade before smirking. They must've hid this from her on purpose.

Hiding the blade in the hidden pocket inside of the skirt of her dress she goes back to the bedroll and sits cross legged, awaiting her kidnappers.

Meanwhile her friends hitch hike over the rocky hills, follow the trail of her blood, getting lighter and less of a puddle and more of a drop. The footsteps, however, have only gotten heavier with exhaustion.

Wilson trudges faster than the others, being about three feet ahead of them, beads of sweat rolling down his pale skin and his charcoal eyes looking determinedly at the crimson liquid.

The crimson eventually stops, only to have the faint sinking of the ground from footsteps as their guide.

Willow watches with anticipation as her kidnappers walk up to the tent, hiding it with a grimace of boredom. Woodie holds a ton of rabbits as Wigfrid holds some logs, the others in her backpack. They walk into the tent, watching her carefully as she hides one of her hands in her dress, clutching the blade closely.

"How you doing Honey?" Woodie asks smiling.

"Horrid. I'm bored out of my mind and my calf is on fire." This is true, her calf is flaming.

"Sorry to hear that." Wigfrid says in a flat tone, showing she doesn't really care.

They go over to the chests and section off the foot and logs. Willow takes the time to throw the dagger in the corner.

You might wonder why, but as they turn to see the blade she runs to the entrance.

Less than an inch away she's grabbed by the arms and is turned around to see a angry Woodie.

He pulls her over to a grinning Wigfrid, his fingernails making cresent dents in her skin as the dark red liquid falls like waterfalls down her pale arms.

"Can I do it?" Wigfrid asks, pulling a sharp piece of flint from her backpack.

"Just once." Woodie warns as Willow pulls as hard as she can to get her arms unlatched from his hands.

Wigfrid grins evilly and grips the flint before dragging it down Willow's arm, blood following where the blade cuts as Willow screams in surprise, pulling harder.

The cut goes from her shoulder to her wrist in a straight line, blood flowing in different directions as Willow's head feels light, fighting for consciousness.

"Shh. Go to sleep." Wigfrid coaxes, grinning as she takes the blood from the knife on her finger, running it up and down her arms.

"Your sick." Willow mumbles before slipping out of consciousness.

The sun dips under the horizon as Wilson and the others set up camp at the edge of a Beefalo heard in the plains and the thick forest.

"Why would they go this far just to kidnap Willow? No offense to her, of course." Abigail says quickly.

Wilson only sighs, rubbing his dark eyes with his hand as the fire crackles into the silent night.

"We may know." A croaking voice says. They all sit straight up, looking around to find a Librarian and a robot, the robot clicking and whirring.

"How?" Wilson asks, being the first to speak.

"We saw them, dragging her unconscious body." The Librarian says.

"Yes, saw life form being taken." The robot says before whirring again. The Librarian walks up to Wilson, stretching her hand out.

"Wickerbottom. That is WX-78." She points to the robot.

"Wilson." He supplies, cautiously getting off the log and shaking her hand. The memory of shaking Willow's hand passes through his mind and his face contorts into a mixture of a frown and a grimace of pain. Wickerbottom pulls her hand back, seeing his face contort, and walks back to WX-78.

"Destination of life form #1452." She says formally to the whirring machine. He freezes for a second before belting out a code, sounding like," 48, 52, 79." She nods and pulls out a book with a decoder to understand him, slowly decoding the sentence.

"Got it." She grins proudly. Wendy literally falls off her log to get to Wickerbottom, continuing to fall on the forest floor.

"Where?"

"Three miles from here. Let's go get you friend."

~0~

Willow wakes up back on the itchy straw roll, blood tracing down her white dress like rain drops on a window. Beautiful, but cruel. With a groan in pain she sits up with great difficulty. As soon as her head gets up she's pushed back down by none other than Wigfrid, grinning at the cut along her arm, Willow's blood still smudged on her arms, now brown and dried.

"Mornin'." Wigfrid grins. "Woodie isn't here, so that means I'm in charge."

Let's just say Willow's screams could be heard from the next planet five minutes later.

Wilson heard a high pitched scream and broke out into a run, Wendy and Wes right behind him, Wolfgang trying to make Wickerbottom and WX-78 to run faster. They go over to a tent were Willow's screams are heard. They hide behind the tent, Wendy gripping Wilson's arm to keep him from running into the tent. Wigfrid's cackle is heard over her screams and a man with a lumberjack shirt runs to the tent, screaming Wigfrid's name.

"What?" She demands as he runs in.

"My can't kill her!" He says, pointing at a shaking Willow, crumbled in pain as she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to get the blood out of them. Wigfrid sighs, as if disappointed. She nods and follows him out of the tent, not bothering with the traps. She can barely walk, let alone escape. Wilson waits for them to leave before racing into the tent to find Willow.

Her arms and legs are cut up and down, blood on her forehead, traveling down the bridge of her nose and into her lashes and eyes, which are shut close as she shakes, curled into a ball. He calls for the others, them soon behind. Wendy gasps and races over to Willow.

"Willow!" She says as she shakes her. Her eyes slowly open, looking over her friends and two new people. She immeadiately shoots them a small weak smile, barely able to keep her head grabs her crumbled figure into his arms before they race out of the tent as Willow passes out and the kidnappers walk back to the tent, completely unaware of her escape.

Wigfrid's screams could be heard from the other side of the world.

**Alright, my excuses?**

**I must have redone this chapter a thousand times, perfecting it. Yeah, perfectionist, right here!**

**Sorry, updates sooner though, I promise My Lovelies!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this isn't a chapter.

WAIT! It's important and short.

So I've been so busy with school, home, choir, yearbook, moving, family issues, and other crap that writing is hard to fit in. I have a fanfiction halfway done and unuploaded, and others that are, but it's all just too much.

So I'm taking a hiatus.

Before you flip, look at the key word-

HIATUS.

I will be back. With more time, more energy, and better writing.

While I'm gone, for two, three, maybe even four weeks, I will study not only writing, but certain genres and scenes.

I have too many ideas bundled up, that need to be set free in books, fanfiction, novels, and short stories.

So, I will be back, with a lot more time, and a lot better content.

Cuz right now, it sucks.

So, Pieces and Peaches

-Gray Del. Son, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!

Be Back Soon! 3


End file.
